wwe_video_gamesfandomcom-20200215-history
WWF/WWE RAW (2002)
WWE Raw is a video game released on the Microsoft Xbox (titled WWF Raw) and the PC by THQ in 2002. The game succeeded on the Xbox by WWE RAW 2 in 2003. It was the first WWE game released on the Xbox and for wwe phones, and the last to date released for home computers. Until the PC release of WWE 2k15 in 2015 Basic Information '''Developer(s): '''Anchor Inc. '''Publisher(s): '''THQ '''Platform(s): '''Xbox, PC, Mobile Phone '''Release date(s): '''February 11th, 2002 in North America, September 27th, 2002 in the United Kingdom & October 3rd, 2002 in Japan. Windows version was released on October 14th, 2002 in North America & November 1st, 2002 in the United Kingdom. Match types #Single (Normal or Hardcore) #Tag Team (Normal or Hardcore) #Tornado Tag (Normal or Hardcore) #Triple Threat (Normal or Hardcore) #Fatal 4-Way (Normal or Hardcore) #4-man Battle Royal (Normal or Hardcore) #2-on-1 Handicap (Normal or Hardcore) #3-on-1 Handicap (Normal or Hardcore) #King of the Ring (Single) #King of the Ring (Tag Team) #King of the Ring (Triple Threat) #King of the Ring (Fatal 4-Way) WWF Museum Items & Weapons 1. Crown 2. Stone Cold Hat 3. Chef Hat 4. Stone Cold Hat 2 5. Hat 1 6. Python 7. Gold Medal 1 8. Gold Medal 2 9. Spiked Collar 10. Intercontinental Belt 11. European Belt 12. Saturn Hat 13. Rock Shades 14. Baseball Cap 15. Bubba Ray Glasses 16. D-Von Glasses 17. Kane Mask 18. Mankind Mask 19. Christian Shades 20. Edge Shades 21. Undertaker Shades 22. Cool Headphones 23. Twisted Towel 24. Parrot 25. Spiked Belt 26. Cheesehead 27. Japanese Hat 1 28. Hardcore Belt 29. Heavyweight Belt 30. Women's Belt 31. Swan Belt 32. Santa Hat 33. Bandanna 1 34. Bandanna 2 35. Bandanna 3 36. Bandanna 4 37. Bandanna 5 38. Triple H Cap 39. Army Hat 40. Wool Hat 41. Miner Helmet 42. Baseball Helmet 43. Somebrero 44. Headdress 45. Turban 46. Japanese Hat 2 47. Military Helmet 48. Cowboy Hat 49. Viking Helmet 50. Venetian Collar 51. Gold Necklace 52. Gas Mask 53. Doctor's Mask 54. Bullets 55. Spike Glasses 56. Eyepatch 57. Silver Necklace 58. Glasses 1 59. Glasses 2 60. X-Ray Glasses 61. Heart Glasses 62. Half Mask 63. Light Heavyweight Belt 64. Hero Belt 65. Soda Can 1 66. Cactus 67. Judge Gavel 68. Short Steel Pipe 69. Long Steel Pipe 70. Microphone 1 71. Microphone 2 72. Microphone 3 73. Water Bottle 74. Stuffed Animal 75. Trashcan 1 76. Trashcan 2 77. Trashcan Lid 78. Steel Chair 1 79. Steel Chair 2 80. Table 1 81. Broken Table 1 82. Table 2 83. Broken Table 2 84. Storage Box 85. Cardboard Box 86. Wooden Crate 87. Ladder 88. Plant 1 89. Plant 2 90. Fire Extinguisher 91. Wooden Stick 1 92. Wooden Stick 2 93. Dartboard 94. Bowling Ball 95. Plastic Hand 96. Strap 97. Cigar 98. Soda Can 2 99. Soda Can 3 100. Banana 101. Soda Bottle 1 102. TV Monitor 103. Cell Phone 104. Ashtray 105. Weight 1 106. Weight 2 107. Soda Mug 108. Playing Cards 109. Showerhead 110. Head 111. Chair Seat 1 112. Barbed Wire 2X4 113. Bazooka 114. Kendo Stick 115. Tonfa Attack 116. Video Camera 117. Pineapple 118. Watermelon 119. Baseball Bat 120. Baseball Bat 2 121. Golf Club 1 122. Golf Club 2 123. Golf Putter 124. Wrench 125. Umbrella 1 126. Umbrella 2 127. Sledgehammer 128. Plunger 129. Brush 130. Motorcycle Handle 131. Exhaust Pipe 132. Frying Pan 133. Stick 134. Scale 135. Rock Foam 136. Chair Seat 2 137. Hardys Foam 138. Dudleys Foam 139. Picture 140. Snowboard 141. Announcer Table 1 142. Ring Bell 143. Stop Sign 144. Motorcycle Tire 145. Steering Wheel 146. Pumpkin 147. Chair Seat 3 148. Announcer Table 2 149. Announcer Table 3 150. File Cabinet 151. Giant Tuna 152. Television 153. Ring Stair 1 154. Ring Stair 2 155. Fighting Sticks 156. Drumsticks 157. Knife and Fork 158. Broom 159. Coat Hanger 160. Baton 161. Trash Can Lid 162. Broken Chair 1 163. Broken Chair 2 164. Steel Chair 3 165. Steel Chair 4 166. Steel Chair 5 167. Steel Chair 6 168. Broken Chair 3 169. Broken Chair 4 170. Broken Chair 5 171. Broken Chair 6 172. Announcer Table 4 173. Ring Stair 3 174. APA Foam 175. Slippers 176. Announcer Table 5 177. Moppy 178. Trophy Game Modes Raw lacks the season modes and special matches that were in many other wrestling games released before it. It had only a few match types with Exhibition mode where you can play normal matches, a Title Mode and a King of the Ring mode. It also has a “Create a Wrestler” mode where you can create custom players. Another feature was the presence of WWF Museum mode where the players can review superstars and items they have gotten in the game both unlocked and normal. Roster #Al Snow #Albert #Big Show #Billy Gunn #Bradshaw #Bubba Ray Dudley #Chris Benoit #Chris Jericho #Chyna #Christian #Crash #D-Von Dudley #Eddie Guerrero #Edge #Faarooq #Fred Durst #Funaki #Haku #Hardcore Holly #Ivory #Jeff Hardy #Justin Credible #K-Kwik #the undertaker #Kurt Angle #Lita #Matt Hardy #Molly Holly #Perry Saturn #Raven #Rhyno #Rikishi #triple h #Shane McMahon #Spike Dudley #Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley #Steve Blackman #Steve Austin #Tajiri #TAKA Michinoku #Tazz #Test #Triple H #Trish Stratus #The Undertaker #Vince McMahon #William Regal #X-Pac #Booker T #Rob Van Dam #DDP #Torrie Wilson #Stacy Keibler #Lance Strom #Essa Rois #The Hurricane #Shawn Stastiak #Tori #Debra #Scotty 2 Holly #Mike Awesome #Dean Maleko #Billy Kidman #Chuck Palumbo #Justin Credible #Grandmaster Sexay Reception Many gamers have criticized the Xbox Version due to the lack of gameplay modes but the PC Version Had A Lot of Positive Ratings for its ability to allow Separate Mods. On release, Famitsu magazine scored the Xbox version of the game a 31 out of 40. WWE RAW Coverart.jpg|Alternate cover for the game (PC Version) 505923.jpg|Original cover for the game (Xbox Version) 454283_3173_front.jpg|Limited Edition cover of the game released only in Japan. Category:Games Category:Games Nintendo Switch